light in those dark Emerald eyes
by GurdianMeganBelikov
Summary: Cassandra has been cleaning for Tony Stark since the destruction of New York, she has gotten quite close to the Avengers so what happens when Loki kidnaps the closest Tony has to a daughter, OC and Loki is very OOC, bad summery but give it a try, rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

"I will be the first man to kiss you" he whispered against the skin of my neck

"to bed you, weather you come willingly or not," he moved from my neck kissing down towards my chest

"you will be mine, and mine alone, do you understand?" I nodded slowly as his hand slid up my stomach I looked into his emerald orbs, he leaned down his breath fanning across my face his lips coming closer to mine.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Dammit!" I yelled throwing my alarm clock across the room "Why there again?!"

I had been having the same dream for two weeks now, I had no idea where I had seen those eyes before, I climbed out of bed walking down to the kitchen looking out my window on the way by, New York had nearly been destroyed by some aliens or something but the Avengers saved us from them. Stark tower was only two blocks away from my house, so I go over and help Mr. Stark with some of his house work, I brushed my black hair back into a pony tail and went down to the kitchen, I was in the middle of making breakfast when Tony Stark walked into my kitchen, I had gotten quite close with the avengers.

"Cassandra?" he asked looking me up and down

" what?" I asked looking down at myself, I had on a vest top on which came just above my hips and shorts on

"I need you over ASAP, we just got a new visitor and he wants to see you…and call me Tony" Mr. stark smiled walking back out again, I put my empty bowel into the sink running up to my room to get dressed, I put on black skinny jeans and a tight tank top and my doctor Martin boots I pulled my long black hair out of its hair tie and straightened it down to my mid back and lined my light blue eyes with eyeliner flicking it out into a cat eye.

I walked down stairs and out the front door locking it behind me, Mr. Stark was waiting outside for me, he was dressed in dark dress pants and a plain white shirt

"So….who's your visitor?" I asked climbing into his care

"you'll see" He smiled as we pulled up outside stark tower, I turned to Mr. stark and he had on the Iron man suit on he pulled me into his arms and flew us up the main area of the house, I looked round and saw Steve Natasha Bruce and Clint, placed me down and I looked round everybody

"So…who wants to see me?" I asked before going to join the others

"I do Cassandra " A deep voice laughed I turned and saw Thor walk out of the main building out onto the patio

"THOR!" I yelled running to the blond haired god jumping and hugging him

"Hello Cassandra" Thor laughed wrapping his massive arms round my torso

"What are you doing here?" I asked him, untangling myself from his arms

"Loki escaped, I thought he might have came here, since there is nowhere else he could have gone" Thor explained, I looked round everyone a tad confused

"Who's Loki?" I asked looking round every one

"Thor's adoptive brother" Natasha answered as Clint wrapped his arm round her waist

"He was the one who let the aliens loose on the city" Thor told me

"Oh…so he's a bad guy?" I asked

"Yes, but he is still my brother, I need help to find him" Thor said looking at everyone

"You won't be looking far brother" we all turned and looked up onto the roof, I couldn't help the gasp that came from my mouth, he had black shoulder length wavy hair, and was dressed in a black suit complete with a skinny black tie and cane, his eyes, there was something about his eyes.

"Loki!" Thor yelled "Brother, what are you doing?

"I have just came to grab something" Loki laughed slightly looking at me, emerald eyes looked down into mine before anyone could react Loki grabbed me and whispered in my ear,

"You will be mine, and mine alone"


	2. Chapter 2

-Loki POV-

She was magnificent, long black hair cascaded down her back, soft pale skin, bright iridescent blue eyes there she was with my oaf if a brother, how could a creature that beautiful be merely mortal? I could hear them talking about me, the girl Cassandra, beautiful name for a beautiful girl, didn't know who I was, well maybe I should make myself know and take this beautiful girl for myself, I had already made myself known in her dreams lets see how it goes in real life…

-Corey POV-

The pain I felt was like nothing I could compare, I opened my eyes the florescent light burned my eyes, once they adjusted I looked round, I was lying on a bed in an empty room, my hands and legs where bound, I couldn't move, I heard foot steps coming towards me, a man breathing, a man? Loki! He took me

"Well my dear, are you awake?" Loki asked his voice was deep and scratchy, I never said anything, I felt the bed dip beside me, he ran his hand up my arm, I flinched away, his skin was freezing, almost like ice.

"Well?" He asked, "How about introductions? I'm Loki prince of Asgard" he moved his arm to my neck, pulling me round to look at him, lowering his face to mine "have you ever been kissed?"

I shook my head, no.

"good, I will be the first man to kiss you" He muttered bringing his mouth down against mine, _the line from my dream, surly this means it can't be real!_

"To bed you' he whispered kissing down my neck, his other had worked up my leg

"Weather you come willingly or not, you will be mine, and mine alone" he muttered pressing a soft kiss to the pulse point of my neck, "Do you understand?"

I nodded my head again this time for yes, I waited for my alarm clock to go off, but it never, this wasn't a dream! His hand moved further up my thigh

"Stop, please!" I cried

" it speaks" Loki laughed

"Please don't do this" I begged trying to move away from him

"do what?" Loki asked, looking genially confused

"try and have sex with me!" I cried struggling to move away from him

"My dear I had no intentions of trying to have sex with you" Loki smiled

"Then why did you take me?" I asked getting more angry now

"Because I know taking you will take more of my brother and his stupid friends attention!" Loki yelled

"you took me to get back at your brother? I clean for Tony Stark! That's it! Nothing more, I'm not important to them!" I yelled back "Fucking untie me and let me go home!"

"Ah my dear that is where you are very wrong indeed, Tony looks at you like a daughter, and the rest of the Avengers care deeply for you" Loki laughed "That's why me taking you is the perfect plan"

"no, no its not" I snapped, "Untie me! What harm am I going to do you?"

"Well…none because I am a god, but I am burdened with glorious purpose, and part of that purpose is to cause as much distress to my brother and his ridiculous friends" Loki laughed "but I suppose I could untie you"

"thank you" I smiled rubbing the tender skin on my wrists

"For the record, I wont need to force you to be intimate with me, soon you will be begging me!" Loki smirked walking out the room and leaving me alone.

"Great, just fucking great" I muttered rubbing my other wrist, suck in this room with a crazy god, why me?"

I looked round the room, it was all green and gold, though at least the bed was comfy, I lay my head on the pillow, I may aswell get some sleep.


End file.
